Die Melodie der perfekte Kleine Alice
by Vocaloid02xRin
Summary: 1885, Alemania. Las tan famosas Rozen Maiden deben estar encerradas en un castillo por culpa de los mercenarios de la epoca. Aquel encierro a provocado de que ahora aclamen libertad. Historia basada por la leyenda de la muñeca llamada Silber Mond


Nota: Rozen Miaden no me pertenece a mí, le pertenece a las Peach Pit

Nota de la autora: el siguiente personaje principal que aparecerá en la historia no me pertenece a mi, ya que es la real octava muñeca. La saque de un libro de leyendas Alemanas

Die Melodie der perfekte Kleine Alice. Cap1.- Verstecken

Érase una vez, en 1885 en Alemania, unas ocho muñecas muy peculiares, no eran unas muñecas comunes y corrientes como las que cualquier niña podía tener en sus estantes, no, eran unas muñecas que poseían vida propia

Aquellas ocho muñecas no podían ser descubiertas por nadie en toda Alemania, ya que había muchos mercenarios en aquellos días que llegaban a hacer cualquier cosa por algo de valor. Por ende, debían estar ocultas en un lugar muy extraño, era un raro castillo blanco. Aquel castillo blanco estaba camuflado con árboles y enredaderas que estaban impregnadas en las murallas del castillo

…Así es como comienza esta historia…

-¡Reiner Rubin! ¿Dónde estas? –decía la pequeña Kleine Beere un tanto asustada ya que estaba sola caminando en un largo y ancho pasillo oscuro del castillo- ¡Reiner Rubin! –decía aun más asustada porque escuchaba susurros-

Oculta en la oscuridad- Muy bien Lapislazuli Stern, cuando esa enana de Kleine Beere se acerque más aquí la asustaremos –decía la dueña de la regadera con una de sus típicas sonrisas maliciosas cuando quería gastarle una broma a la pequeña Kleine Beere-

-Reiner Rubin te a dicho cientos de veces de que no debes asustar a Kleine Beere, tu sabes perfectamente que cuando tu la asustas, se pone a llorar y a gritar a viva voz… recuerda que no podemos dejar que nos encuentren los mercenarios de Alemania –decía la dueña de las tijeras tratando de persuadir a su hermana para que no cometiera su dichosa broma que traería muchos problemas-

Con sus cejas arqueadas- ¿Qué acaso tu nunca te puedes divertir aunque sea un poquito con la enana? Es solo una inocente travesura, nada más. No es para tanto –le da la espalda a su hermana y se cruza de brazos en señal de que quiere iniciar un berrinche si no la dejaba hacer su travesura-

La abraza por detrás y le susurra- No es porque yo sea una aguafiestas, pero es solo que no quiero que le ocurra nada malo a mis hermanas y mucho menos a ti que es a la que mas quiero en esta vida. No podría perdonarme el hecho de que les haya ocurrido algo malo y sin que yo halla podido hacer algo para impedirlo…

-Lapislazuli Stern… -se ruboriza por las tiernas palabras que le dijo su querida hermana gemela- Esta bien Lapislazuli Stern, no lo hare… por ti… -se voltea y la abraza fuertemente-

-¿Qué están haciendo? –decía Kleine Beere al ver ocultas a sus hermanas en un rincón oscuro- ¿Están jugando a las escondidillas? –decía emocionada ya que nunca en el castillo podían jugar por el ruido que se podía emitir al exterior-

Jade Stern se voltea muy ruborizada y mira a Kleine Beere con su seño fruncido y puños muy apretados, pero se le notaba un cierto nerviosismo por como la pequeña muñeca rosa las había sorprendido en aquel rincón

-¡No estamos jugando a las escondidillas Kleine Beere! –le responde muy furiosa la dueña de la regadera-

-Pero yo las acabo de encontrar de que estaban escondidas en un rinconcito oscurito, eso quiere decir que estaban jugando a algo. ¿Puedo yo también jugar con ustedes? –se pone su dedo índice inocentemente en su labio inferior y sonríe tiernamente-

Con un grito muy estridente y furioso- ¡Te acabo de decir que no estamos jugando a las escondidillas y si fuera así tu no puedes jugar con nosotras, Kleine Beere. ¿Te quedo claro o te tengo que explicar de otra forma?! –su rostro estaba complemente rojo de furia y nerviosismo-

Ambas gemelas miraron a Kleine Beere y se dieron cuenta de que provocaron a que la pequeña muñeca rosa se le nublara sus inocentes ojos verdes en lágrimas, y que empezaría a llorar amargamente en cualquier momento. Así que ambas empezaron a calmarla para evitar el ruidoso escándalo

-No Kleine Beere, no llores por favor. Tu sabes que no podemos dejar que nos encuentren esos humanos mercenarios, ¿Qué pasaría si nos encontraran? Nos separaría a todas y tú no quieres que eso ocurra, ¿Verdad? –le decía la dueña de las tijeras tratando de calmarla-

-¡Claro Kleine Beere! Si nos llegaran a encontrar los mercenarios de Alemania nos van a separar para siempre a todas nosotras, nos van a vender y nos convertirán en marionetas toscas y espantosas o quizás algo mucho peor –le decía la dueña de la regadera con tono de burla y sarcasmo-

Con lo último que dijo Jade Stern provoco a que Kleine Beere empezara a llorar amargamente, era tanto el ruido que las estaba dejando expuestas a las personas del exterior. Asíque las gemelas se acercaron a la pequeña muñeca de rosa y le cubrieron la boca a la fuerza

La pequeña muñeca de rosa aun seguía llorando aun más fuerte a pesar de que le cubrieron la boca, era tanto el escándalo que se llegaba a escuchar por todo el castillo. Así que la octava muñeca tuvo que llegar en el acto para detener el ruidoso escándalo

-¿Qué esta ocurriendo aquí?

Muy sorprendidas- ¡Silber Mond! –sueltan ambas a Kleine Beere-

Silber Mond, la octava muñeca, era una pequeña muñeca de una fila cabellera blanca, usaba dos colas de caballo sujetas con dos cintas con una rosa azul en medio, su regazo era también de un delicado color de blanco como la nieve con unos toques azules en los bordes de su regazo

-¿Por qué le estaban cubriendo la boca a la pobre Kleine Beere? Ustedes saben que no tienen que hacer eso por los escándalos que puede ella hacer con sus llantos –se acerca a la pequeña muñeca de rosa y la abraza-

-Silber Mond, yo no fui la que comenzó con el escándalo, fue Jade Stern, ya que quería hacerle una broma pero por suerte pude persuadirla a que no lo hiciera –decía la dueña de las tijeras para poder excusarse del problema-

-Que gran hermana eres, Lapislazuli Stern… -mira a Silber Mond- solo era una inocente bromita lo que planeaba hacer, no nos iba a traer tantos problemas, ¿Cierto?

-¡Eres muy cruel Jade Stern! Siempre me andas asustando, siempre me haces llorar y siempre me andas molestando a pesar de que yo no te hago nada. Y yo tanto que te quiero Jade Stern… -decía Kleine Beere con su pecho muy apretado ya que siempre le resultaba muy angustiante el hecho de cómo la trataba Jade Stern-

Abraza a Kleine Beere porque se había puesto a llorar y luego vuelve a mirar un poco enojada a Jade Stern- Jade Stern, debes de dejar de molestar a la pequeña Kleine Beere, ¿Qué no se supone que tu eres mayor que ella? Debes madurar, ya que uno de nuestros deberes es cuidarnos entre nosotras mutuamente. ¿Te quedo claro o te explico de una forma más sencilla? –toma la mano de Kleine Beere y se van juntas al salón de música-

Las dos gemelas se quedaron solas en aquel pasillo reflexionando por las duras palabras que le dijo Silber Mond a la dueña de las tijeras

…Mientras tanto en otra habitación, en una de las más ocultas y oscuras del castillo, se encontraba Mercury Lampe en su confinamiento solitario…

Mientras estaba sentada en la orilla de su ventana, contemplaba el exterior un tanto angustiada- Aquella luz que siempre atraviesa mi ventana es una de las pocas señales que tengo de la vida en el exterior… -se baja de la orilla de la ventana y cierra las cortinas- Ya es muy penoso para mi en tener que mirar algo que no puedo tocar

Mercury Lampe se sentía muy angustiada por aquel encierro, le resultaba insoportable y doloroso el hecho de poseer alas y no poder volar libremente. Luego de un largo silencio, se empezó a escuchar un sonido muy extraño en la única habitación en donde había un espejo

Algo curiosa- ¿Qué será aquel extraño sonido?

Mercury Lampe salio de su habitación para ir a ver que era lo que provocaba aquel sonido tan extraño. Cuando abrió la puerta, observo que se encontraba Schönen Schneeblüte Kristall al frente del espejo

-¿Qué haces tu aquí?

Sin darle la mirada- El encierro es bastante insoportable, ¿Verdad? Seria interesante ver algo que jamás hayas visto, algo llamado… libertad… -se voltea y mira a Mercury Lampe con una leve sonrisa en su rostro-

Con su mirada baja- Libertad…

Se acerca a ella y le acaricia sus alas- Tu por menos posees unas hermosas alas con las que podrías volar libremente… que envidia que me das –se aleja de ella y vuelve a acercarse al frente del espejo- Yo también quisiera volar como un ave, pero si no fuera por Reiner Rubin, no nos hubiera forzado a el encierro. Nosotras ya estaríamos en el hermoso exterior…

-Reiner Rubin… -frunce el seño-

Exacto… eso era lo que más deseaba tener… libertad, pero cuando Reiner Rubin forzó a todas sus hermanas para el encierro total por culpa de los mercenarios que habían en Alemania no podían estar expuestas a nada. Pero aun así querían libertad…

Continuara…

Proximo cap: "The Music Room"

Nota de la autora: ¿Qué tal me quedo? Igual me esforcé mucho en hacerlo bien, y lo mas importante decente n__n este fiic se lo quiero dedicar a mi mejor amiga Mercury Lampe. Ella sabrá a que me refiero


End file.
